The Meaning of Forever
by Thatonecrazyfangirl
Summary: What would have happened if Steffy forgave Bill for Italy? What would have happened if while seeking comfort from Brooke, Katie found Ridge? What would have happened if Caroline came to California with ulterior motives? As I write this twisted messed up story, one question looms all of L. A.: "Does anything last forever?"
1. Error

"Hello?"

"Ridge, I need to see you now," Insisted Katie.

Ridge was startled to hear Katie's voice. They had both agreed they would not be in contact with each other. "I'm still at work. You know where to find me"

"Is Brooke there?" Katie asked urgently.

"No she's at the house" Ridge paused, "Katie, we both agreed,"

Katie cut him off, "I know what we agreed. But I need to see you."

The line went dead.

Katie barged into the Forrester office without knocking. Ridge stood up immediately, "Katie, what's going on?"

"Ridge, we screwed up big time."

"What?" Ridge said, clearly confused, he didn't know what she meant.

"I'm pregnant. And we both know the father isn't my husband!"

"How?" whispered Ridge "We were so careful!"

"Not careful enough!" Katie snapped

This is my fault, thought Ridge. He had known Katie was vulnerable after another fight with Bill. When she came to his house in search of comfort from her sister, Ridge was the only one there to console Katie. To make it even worse, Steffy was at Spencer Publications, most likely in the CEO's office. "No one can know."

"Ridge, if people find out, this will destroy both of our relationships!"

"That's why no one will," Ridge stated. "Get an abortion."

"No!" Katie yelled! "I'm not killing our innocent little child!"

"A child that will ruin people's lives." Ridge said. "Do it for yourself. You know the risks of carrying a baby with your condition."

"Ridge I love this baby and," Katie braced herself, "I love you,"

Ridge loved her too. He had always admired her from a distance, knowing they could never be together. After their night together, he knew he was wrapped around her finger, maybe even more tightly than he was around Brooke's or Taylor's.

"Katie, if you won't get an abortion, you'll have to convince Bill it's his," Ridge told her.

"Piece of cake,' replied Katie, "the not so easy part is pretending I don't have feelings for you. Admit it Ridge! I can feel the love between us and I know you'll love this baby too. Just give us a chance!"

Ridge shook his head, "I can't break up a marriage."

"Not like you've never done it before!"

"Brooke would never forgive you Katie!"

Katie's confidence wavered. She couldn't lose her sister, she loved her too much. "Okay," Katie sighed "But I don't know how much longer I can keep this game up."

Ridge kissed her gently, "You can do it. You're the strongest person I know. Do it for me and your baby."

With that, Katie turned away and walked out of Forrester Creations.


	2. Forgive

Steffy Forrester was working on designs in her office on a hot summer day. She knew the designs would never go anywhere with Hope's line in the spotlight. Intimates dropped, Steffy didn't have much to do around the office in terms of designing. Marketing, marketing, marketing, that was all Steffy was allowed to do anymore. Didn't her dad trust her to do anything on her own? As she glanced through her recent designs, Steffy made note that all of them were dark and sad, something you would wear to a funeral. Funerals made Steffy think of weddings, the reason she was alone at Forrester Creations. Marcus and Dayzee were getting married at her grandparents' house today. She had gotten an invitation, to which she politely declined, not ready to suffer through another wedding yet. As if on cue, the radio changed to a Bob Hope song. Steffy practically lunged to turn off the radio. It wasn't good to prod at a fresh wound. Should it still be fresh? The divorce was finalized a long time ago and Liam was married now. She should be happy for him. Only she wasn't.

Why couldn't she be forgiving and kindhearted like Hope? Obviously, if she was more like Hope, she would still be happily married. Or maybe it wasn't her fault. Steffy often forbid her thoughts form wandering to ex-father-in-law. Maybe it was because deep down she knew she should have stayed away from him all along. When she tried to get Forrester Creations back was one thing, but pursuing him later? That was wrong and reckless. It went against all her motives, how she despised Brooke for breaking up a happy family, which was what Steffy had been doing. She couldn't believe she thought it was reasonable to go after a married man. To top it all off, she let herself get involved with his schemes, the real reason she was married to Liam. Steffy learned the hard way that a marriage couldn't be based on lies. That's why Liam had to tell Hope everything that happened in Italy. Stop! 'You're getting over him,' thought Steffy, 'Not falling for him again.

Footsteps in the hall interrupted Steffy's thoughts. When a knock sounded at her office door, she debated whether to open it or not. Steffy decided to open the door and was shocked by who stood there.

"Hello Steffy," said the all too familiar voice of Bill Spencer. "Can I come in?" he asked, already in her office.

"Sure," Steffy shut the door and turned to face Bill.

"Not going to beat me up?" snickered Bill.

"I haven't forgiven you, you know,"

"That's why I'm here," he said.

"Bill Spencer apologizing?" Now it was Steffy's turn to snicker. "I don't think so."

Bill chuckled and thought 'That's my girl.' My girl. He liked the sound of that. "I'm not completely heartless. And now that I know my plan didn't go entirely as planned, I can understand why you were upset with me."

"Why I was upset? I was more than upset, Bill! Everything I ever wanted was just within my reach, just to have it ripped away! What you did was wrong. If it wasn't for you, Hope and Liam would've had the perfect wedding."

"And you!" added Bill.

"No, not me! If you hadn't come up with an entire plan to keep the wedding from happening, you wouldn't have told me to go to Italy, you wouldn't have told me to stay in case Liam might need someone to fall back on, and you wouldn't have told me Liam was alone on their wedding day, thinking Hope had left him!"

"You're a grown woman Steffy," said Bill patiently, "I wasn't forcing you to go to Italy or to comfort my son. Like you care about Hope and Liam's perfect wedding anyway."

"I might not be a pure as Hope or any of your other Logan girls, but I'm not cold-blooded."

"Steffy, you know I'm not a Logan fan," Bill said defiantly.

"Really?" Said Steffy her voice rising. "Then why is one carrying your baby?"

"Katie isn't like the rest of them. My wife is a miracle..."

Steffy cut him off, "Here we go again! 'My wife's perfect. My wife's a marvel. Nobody is as good as my wife.' If your wife is so perfect, then why were you so ready to leave her for some affair with a little girl?"

Bill didn't know what to say. Maybe it was true. He loved Katie, but not as much as he once had. Bill had been feeling them grow more distant. He thought their baby would bring them back together and so far that wasn't happening. Yes Bill was watching over her and being overly protective but he didn't feel love for his baby. Was he really heartless? No, he thought. There was one thing he still had a burning passion for. A passion that he had to keep tamed or else it could lash out at any moment.

"My affair wasn't with a little girl," Bill said, barely above a whisper. "It was with a beautiful woman"

'Don't go back there Steffy,' she thought. Don't let the monster lure you back in. Don't fall to be its slave again. But then again, when the monster was so pleasing, why say no? Maybe she liked being controlled.

"It's over now," Steffy said. "It wasn't meant to be."

"Look Steffy," Bill put his hand on her arm, "I want you to forgive me. I need you to forgive me." Bill placed his hand on her waist now, slowly pulling her back into the monster's grip.

Steffy stammered, "I…I want to Bill. I really do. But I was so close to getting over Liam and you dangled him in my face again. I need to get over him."

"About getting over Liam," Bill let his hand wander down a little further. "I was thinking you could use some help with that."

No. Stop. Can't. But she let him anyway. Slowly they leaned into one other. Their lips were so close Bill could taste it. He wanted it. He needed it. He knew she did too.

At that moment, Steffy's phone rang. The two jumped apart with bewildered looks in their eyes. Steffy couldn't believe what just almost happened. Neither could Bill. 'You have a wife and a baby on the way!' He thought. 'You don't need to get involved with Steffy again,' yet at the same time he knew deep down that he wanted to.

Steffy picked up her phone, "Hi mom… Yes I'm at work… Yes I'm alone… Sure… Meet you in 10 minutes... Bye, love you." Steffy looked at Bill and she knew she needed him. More than she needed her mom's support. More than she needed her dad's acceptance. More than she needed Liam's love. She needed the monster. Her monster.

"I guess I should be going," said Bill as her turned to leave.

"Wait!" Bill turned around, his eyes almost hopeful. "I want you to know," Steffy paused, "That I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Thanks Steffy. Just know I'm here for you." Bill walked closer and embraced Steffy in a hug. A hug that lingered slightly too long.


	3. Finished

Pretending, Going through the motions, that's what Steffy was doing. Pretending she wasn't hurting, pretending she wasn't being torn straight down the middle with pain, desire, and conflict. Going through the motions of working every day, surrounded by people who didn't even care about her, going through the motions of denying her past with Liam and her maybe future with Bill. Why was she even thinking about him? He was off limits anyway. He was married and her ex-father-in-law, it would be totally inappropriate to be involved with him. But it wasn't impossible, they had done it before. But they wouldn't do it again.

Bill was about to be a dad, he would no longer be interested in Steffy. 'If these damn Logan's weren't in my life,' Steffy started to think, but she stopped herself. She was moving on with her life, just living. Not focusing on 'what if's' and broken promises. Too many promises broken to her, promises from Bill, Liam, dad, and so many others, why couldn't people just keep their word?

Steffy walked right into the main office and up to her dad's desk. She wasn't going to be in the backseat any longer.

"Look, I know Hope for the Future is hot right now but I think you should give me a chance. Give me a line."

"Steffy," Ridge sighed. He was exhausted. He was up all night thinking about Katie and his baby. Was it best to keep the secret or to come out with the truth? Ridge couldn't help but think that it would all come out eventually and the sooner the better. It would be best to do it before the baby was born. They were running out of time.

"What dad? I'm not as good as Hope? Just because her little abstinence campaign worked out for a while doesn't mean that it will keep up. When all her followers find out that her wedding wasn't perfect and that waiting doesn't always pay off, they're going to stop buying." Steffy was nearly yelling now.

Ridge was getting frustrated. He was tense and didn't want to discuss this now.

"Her wedding wasn't perfect! When are you going to admit that this little crusade is over?" Steffy was almost sure she could be heard halfway down the hall now but she didn't care. She was sick and tired of her dad putting his other family before hers.

"Her wedding would have been perfect if it wasn't for you!" Ridge snapped. From the moment the words left his lips he wished he could pull them back. Steffy's eyes filled with tears. There was a long silence before Steffy said,

"I thought for once," she choked, "That you supported me." Her temper was coming back and her voice was rising. "I thought for once you actually cared about me!"

"Steffy, I didn't mean it like-," Ridge was cut off.

"Guess I was wrong." She said, tears running down her face. She ran out of her dad's office, ran out of Forrester Creations, and ran away from it all.

/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Tears were streaming down Steffy's face by the time she pulled onto the highway. Her eyes were hazy and the drizzle of rain outside as the sun was going down didn't help. She fumbled with her phone to call her mom. It wasn't fair. Maybe she was acting like a child but he didn't have the right to lash out at her like that and blame it all on her. It took her mom four rings before she finally picked up. On any other day, this would have worried Steffy because her mom always picked up on the first ring. Not today. She didn't even wait for her mom to say a word, Steffy plunged right in.

"He did it again! He picked Hope over me again! That bastard! Mom, dad did it for the millionth time! His other family over ours! I'm sick of it! I hate him! He walked out on me, abandoned once more! I honestly don't know why I still try. He clearly loves her more! Does anyone have my back anymore? He told me that if it hadn't been for me, Hope and Liam would've had the perfect wedding, they would both be perfectly happy, and Hope for the Future would still be going strong. He doesn't care!" A sob cracked Steffy's voice but she didn't care. "I'm going to go back tomorrow to demand I get a line or else I'm quitting! I'm not putting up with his bullshit anymore! I'll give my shares back to you or I'll sell them to Bill! Wait," Steffy paused, seeing a grand plan unfold in front of her; surprised her mom hadn't interrupted her yet. "I'm not going back tomorrow. I'm not going back to Forrester. I'm not going back anywhere. I'm done! Nothing matters! Nothing matters anymore! My life's a mess, dad hates me, Hope and Brooke hate me, no one has my back, my career is circling the drain, and I can't be with the man I love. I'm sorry mom. I'm not cut out for this lifestyle. I can't do this any longer. It's too damn hard. I love you. Don't forget it. Ever. I really am sorry you have to lose both your little girls. I'll always be your little girl. Only yours." Steffy was still crying hysterically. "Don't bother asking where you'll find me. I don't know where I am, I'm just driving." Her mom still hadn't said anything, which made Steffy feel even worse. Would her own mother not even care if she went off the deep end? "Don't forget that I love you. I'm sorry I can't be stronger. Good-," An unforeseen voice cut her off.

"Steffy, stop, right now!"

"Bill? What the hell? I'm not dead yet!" Steffy sniffled.

"And you're not going to be on my watch," Bill said with rage, the most angry she had ever heard him. "Pull over right now!'

She must have dialed the wrong contact. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. "You can't make me. I'm not listening to you. I'm doing the deed and you can't stop me."

"I'm not going to sit here while you commit suicide! Pull over I'm coming to get you."

"You don't know where I am. I don't even know where I am."

"I'll track you on my phone. Just pull over and stay there."

"Bill, did you not just hear my speech? My life isn't worth living anymore. It's okay you don't have to fix it."

"So you're just giving up? That's not the Steffy I know. The Steffy I know is confident, strong, and wouldn't give up just because her daddy didn't do what she wanted." Bill knew that if he kept her talking long enough he could get to wherever she was.

"You don't understand the feeling when your own dad abandons you!"

"I'm pretty sure I do. My father ditched me any chance he could get. And if I remember correctly, last time your dad walked out on you I was the one there for you. And I'll be there for you again if you just pull over!"

"You can't fix me Bill. I'm beyond broken."

"Steffy," Bill said, his voice strained and trying to conceal his worry of what would happen if he didn't find her fast enough. He saw that she was only six miles away. He was certainly breaking the speed limit to catch up with her. "Just stop. Remember your happy memories. Remember why you're here."

"All of them are tainted. All about Liam or my family or," she trailed off, not wanting to say Bill.

"Remember when you and I found your brother?" Bill hated to bring up this memory, but he was desperate, and it was one of his happiest memories as well. "Remember when we worked to together? Remember your family, all coming together to find Thomas? Remember what we told each other?"

'Would he say it?' Steffy thought, 'What he said when they found Thomas? Would it fix her? Would she say it back? Would she still be alive to say it back?' Steffy slowly pulled over, maybe; just maybe, there was a candle in the dark.

Bright lights, coming from behind shone in her mirrors. Steffy remained in her car. Her passenger door opened and somebody got in.

"You're one crazy bitch, Steffy Forrester."


	4. Lingering

Steffy almost smiled. Bill's comments would be considered rude coming from anyone but himself.

"This isn't a game Steffy. What got into your head that would make you want to throw your life away?"

Steffy couldn't just choose one thing. Everything was what got into her head. "All of it, too much, all coming at me at once."

"Really? You think I'm going to buy that you had too much on your plate, so you were going to give up? Tell me what it really was. The video? Please, I've seen worse, though I never got to see the video myself."

"Nobody should have seen it. It was Liam and me's moment. It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened, it was meaningless. Is that a good enough answer? I keep saying this over and over to Brooke, my dad, Hope, everybody!"

"Maybe it isn't a good enough answer because everybody knows it isn't true. It might have been a mistake but it sure as hell wasn't meaningless." Bill said, wishing deep down that it was meaningless. Were his schemes to keep her in the family for his son's happiness or his own benefit?

"Look, I don't want to talk about this now." Steffy said, her tears slowing slightly.

"What else are you going to do? Go drive off a cliff? I don't think so," Bill reached over and pulled the keys out of the ignition and put them in his pocket.

"Bill what are you doing?" Steffy asked, surprised.

"We're talking about this, talking through this because you're not going to kill yourself."

"Isn't Katie going to wonder where you are?"

"No I was going to the courthouse to work out things with Marcus and Justin. I don't see the point though; he's doing jail time unless they can prove he somehow didn't hit Anthony. Didn't you and he have a thing?" Bill asked, trying to get her mind off the current situations.

"It was a long time ago, right after I got back from England. Remember? I was the one who found out that Justin and Donna were his parents. Then Donna went crazy and tried to get my entire family out of our own company. She wasn't too fond of me, so Marcus and I split."

"And now he's married and a culprit." Bill added, not wanting her to think he was suggesting her and Marcus should get back together.

"Some could say the same about you," Steffy said, her sense of humor coming back.

"Me?" Bill pretended to act offended. This was why he loved Steffy. Loved? Where did that come from?

"Not many men have stopped a gondola, faked a brain clot, locked their wife in a tower, got a man out of jail, and let me see what else am I forgetting?"

"Wait, got a man out of jail? Who did I get out of jail?"

"Don't play dumb Bill. I know you got Deacon out of prison. It's beyond me how you did it. It's beyond me how you pull off any of your schemes. But don't worry your secret's safe with me."

"Why would you think I broke Deacon out of jail?" Bill was sure that he had completely covered his trail.

"I put two and two together. Deacon had been in prison and was "released early" just in time for his daughter's wedding. He has impeccable timing, holding up Hope just long enough for people to get worried. Limo pulls away, street blocked off. It all has to point back to someone who has the power to accomplish all that and care enough to do it right. I know you better than you think."

"You're smarter than you get credit for. But you missed the most crucial piece."

"What?" asked Steffy, imagining what could be bigger than breaking a mean out of prison.

"The note."

Steffy froze. The note. Was she really stupid enough to believe that Deacon had written it? It changed everything. "You wrote the note?" Steffy lashed out at him.

"Why do you act so surprised? According to you I did everything else."

"Never mind, it's in the past," Steffy said, calming down. It was over and nobody could change the past, not even Bill Spencer. "Can I have my keys? I'm getting restless sitting here."

"Planning on going anywhere dangerous?" Bill asked, pretending to be scolding.

"If you consider my apartment dangerous, than yes I'm going somewhere dangerous."

Bill handed her the keys and got out. "Meet you there," he said, noticing Steffy get mad as he shut the door. He loved to make her squirm like that. As he got into his car he thought, 'Am I really going to Steffy's apartment?' Was he really following her home?

/\/\/\/\/\

A knock sounded at the door.

"Katie, what are you doing here?"

She shut him up by kissing him fiercely. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone, even her husband. As she pulled away, she noticed that he looked disheveled.

"Ridge, what's wrong?"

"I can't talk now, Katie, the family is coming over for dinner and you can't be here."

"Why not?" Katie asked jokingly, "Aren't Bill and I family?"

"You know that your husband and I aren't on the best of terms since I decked him one."

"Oh you're a feisty man!" Katie teased, "Can I ask why you punched my husband?"

Ridge felt uncomfortable telling Katie but he knew he had to now. "He told Steffy he would leave you, and then when he didn't she almost died, and I made my feelings clear to him."

"Oh," Katie said. "I can understand."

An awkward tension filled the room when Ridge's daughter was mentioned. 'If Ridge and I get married, Steffy would be my daughter.' Katie thought. The idea repulsed Katie.

"So what brings you by?" asked Ridge, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Bill is working out some stuff with Justin about Marcus's case. He said that he wouldn't be home until after I was asleep, so I figured I could come see you."

"My family should be here any minute, they can't see you Katie!"

"Why, are you ashamed of me?"

"No, Katie! But you are well aware Brooke wouldn't react very well if she saw us together."

"Ridge," Katie started, "I know you and Brooke have something special, but we could be amazing together. Me, you, and our kid, we could have the perfect life and run Forrester together."

"Why don't you, Bill, and your kid run Spencer together?"

Katie shut the door. "I used to claim that I taught Bill how to love. Maybe I did, but I don't love him as much as I love you."

"Katie, stop throwing that word around! We agreed that one night was one night. You were hurt, you had just fought with Bill, Steffy was at Spencer, and you needed someone to be there for you. And I was, but it's time to move on."

"I can't Ridge!" Katie yelled, "Don't you get it? You can ignore our love because you have another one to turn to. I don't! I just have a husband that I know deep down wants to upgrade to a newer model."

"By newer model, do you mean my daughter?" Ridge asked, suddenly curious, "She's getting over Liam and doesn't want anything to do with Bill. She won't be infatuated with him ever again."

"Tell me how, exactly, you intend on preventing that from happening?" Katie asked, just wanting to push his buttons.

"Bill doesn't love her. He used her because he wanted her shares of the company."

"Ridge, when are you going to stop fooling yourself? Even I've come to accept that he isn't just attracted to her because of her status. Your little girl and my husband are clearly are attracted to one another and can't seem to keep their hands off each other."

Ridge cringed as Katie planted those images in his mind. This is something he would rather not discuss. "I don't want to talk about our relationships with other people."

"So let's focus on ours," Katie smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Ridge stopped her.

"I can't keep doing this Katie. It's too difficult." He kissed her slowly. He didn't want to stop, but he had to. "I'll miss you," he told her, "stay strong for my little baby," Ridge put his hands on Katie's petite bump.

Katie didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything at all. As she closed the door behind her she felt her eyes tear up, but she stopped herself, remembering what Ridge had just told her.

'Stay strong,' she whispered to herself.

/\/\/\/\/\

They walked up the stairs together, both of them not sure if this was really happening. Bill thought he would never be associated with Steffy if she and Liam broke up. That's one reason he worked so hard to keep them together.

As they approached the door Steffy asked, 'You sure Katie won't get her panties in a bunch over this?" Her way of saying are you sure we can do this and keep our self control?

"Katie won't know about this."

They went inside and Steffy said, "We'll have to go to my bedroom, the living room's a mess."

"Fine by me," Bill answered. They both laughed even though it really wasn't appropriate to do so.

Steffy stopped by the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and didn't even bother getting glasses. Why was she doing this again? She knew she was setting herself up for heartbreak but tonight she didn't care, she needed him.

When the pair went upstairs they shut the door behind them.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey dad have you seen Steffy?" Thomas asked over dinner. "I was thinking about dropping by her place later tonight."

The conversation at dinner was strained. Hope and Liam were sitting by each other but mostly ignoring one another. Brooke was encouraging them to make up and move on. Ridge was eating quietly, staying out of everything. Thomas and Caroline couldn't keep their hands off each other and wouldn't stop giggling.

"She left work around 7, she was mad at me. I don't know where she is now."

"Why?" asked Brooke. Thomas would like to tell her to stay out of it. He didn't benefit from her after all she had done since the plane crash.

"She's offended that I postponed Intimates production," Ridge answered, slightly alternating the truth.

"She doesn't deserve a line after all she did." Hope said in her bitchy-snotty-spoiled Logan kind of way. She wasn't acting at all like a Spencer, which she halfway was currently.

"Hope," Ridge cautioned before proceeding. "I would assume she went to Taylor's but I don't know for certain."

"She's not at mom's place," Thomas said. "I was there just before I came here and she didn't say anything about her being there."

Ridge was suddenly worried, remembering who Steffy turned to last time they were on the outs.

"I'm sure she just went home. She's got a lot on her plate." Liam said, not wanting to sound like he was more concerned than he should be.

"Will you stop making excuses for her?" Hope asked angrily.

Thomas and Caroline gave each other a look. "I think me and Caroline are going to get a breath of fresh air. We'll be right back," Thomas said. They got up and went outside and left Ridge and Brooke to deal with the halfway newlyweds. The moment they stepped outside, Thomas and Caroline were kissing like there was no tomorrow.


	5. Intertwined

Steffy felt like she was a teenager again at a sleepover. Only she was with a man almost twice her age. And he had practically saved her life. Why had she almost given up so easily? It's not like Ridge had never denied her before.

"I don't want to sound rude," Steffy said, "but why are you here?"

Bill replied, "If I remember correctly, last time I left you here alone you almost drown. And I don't think Liam's coming to save you this time."

It hurt. Bill didn't know it, but with his words he had opened the door to the past again. A past with the man who she thought was the man of her dreams. It was haunting her. Every time she turned out the lights, it was right there, the monster under the bed, the boogey man in the closet, the murderer outside the window.

"I love him, you know." Steffy said. "No matter what I do, I think I always will."

"Steffy, there's more than one kind of love. There's the kind where sparks fly, but afterwards there's coals leftover. There's the kind that's short lived, but you'll always remember. Then there's the kind that doesn't happen all at once. You have to work for it. If it's with the right person, it's perfect. That's the kind everybody wants but not everybody gets. But you're young and you think that all love lasts forever."

Bill didn't know where all that came from. He had thought it all before but he had never imagined telling somebody, especially not Steffy.

"Then what about Liam and me? Are we 'forever'? I believe that you used to support Liam and I being married."

"I'm far from the expert, but you and Liam are the coals left over. It's always going to be there for you two. You just have to learn how to ignore it."

"How do you suggest I mask it?" Steffy acted like she was playing along, but she really did want to know if any of this was real or if it was just Bill talking.

"You overpower it with something stronger." Bill didn't know if he was being too blunt. It had always been Steffy who had come onto him in the past. Was he coming on too strong? Was it obvious?

"I don't plan on covering up my love for Liam. I'm getting over it just fine."

"You almost committed suicide, Steffy; you don't get over something like that this quickly. Tell me why you didn't go to somebody for help. You're mom's a shrink for crying out loud!"

"I didn't have anyone to talk to. My mom doesn't understand things the way I do. Thomas is too busy with his girlfriend. My grandma hasn't been the best lately. Who did I have to turn to?"

"You could have come to me."

"Why would I go to you? No offense, but up until a few days ago, I absolutely hated you."

"Your feelings for people change remarkably fast." Bill commented. "Why didn't you come to me? You knew I would listen."

"I didn't think you would listen now that you accepted Hope."

"Between you and me," Bill urged her to lean close, "it's an act. I've tried to accept her, but she's far too Logan."

"I knew your wife wouldn't approve of me seeking you out."

"You need to stop trying to please people." Bill said. "Be yourself and don't give a damn about what others think."

Steffy was teary now. She wanted to tell him everything, just get it all off her chest.

"The real reason I didn't go to you is obvious." Steffy knew she was pushing him now, but she needed relief.

"Because I'm untrustworthy?" Bill guessed, figuring she had some long explanation in store.

"It's because you've screwed me over before. I couldn't be certain you wouldn't do it again."

Well, that was like a punch in the gut. Did she really see it that way? "How did I screw you over?"

"You broke promises." Steffy read the confused look on his face and said, "No Bill, this has nothing to do with Liam. It's just me and you. There's one thing I've wanted to ask you since the day you left me in this apartment heartbroken."

Bill didn't want to think about what he did to Steffy that day, his beautiful Steffy. Bill gave Steffy a nod that encouraged her to go on, even though he was sure he wouldn't want to answer her question.

"Did you go back to her out of love, loyalty, or guilt?"

Bill had asked himself the same question countless times. Did he make the right decision staying with Katie, even after she recovered? Where would they be now? Everyone, he, Katie, Steffy, Hope, Liam, Brooke, Ridge, would be somewhere else if he hadn't broken his word to Steffy. "I think it was all three."

Steffy was clearly disappointed. "I wish you weren't married. I wish Liam wasn't either. Well, I guess he isn't technically, but he made it clear he and Hope would stick this out."

Bill could tell that with her long day, Steffy was about to hold nothing back. Maybe he shouldn't either.

"Sometimes I wonder if I married the right woman. Katie and I are constantly fighting, some nights I don't even want to go home. But I do. I made a promise to her, to always love her and be by her side."

"But how do you love her? You lectured me about different kinds of loves. Now it's my turn." Steffy wanted to laugh at the quizzical look on his face. "I think you and Katie have the short lived kind. You guys were totally in love for while, and from what I understand now there's nothing left beside two rings holding the two of you together."

"That's not true," Bill defended. Was that right? Was that was all there was holding them together? Did Katie even love him anymore? Did he even love Katie anymore?

"Then what kind do you have? I know it's not the perfect kind or she wouldn't have forced you into therapy."

"She didn't force me into therapy; I went because she wanted us to."

"As I remember it, she said that you would go to therapy with her or she would walk out on you. Not like she had ever done that before or anything."

"I don't appreciate you bashing my wife." Bill said sternly.

"I'm not bashing your wife. I'm reminding you of what she did to you."

"I could remind you of what Liam did to you," Bill said, knowing it was unsympathetic. Maybe pushing Steffy away was the best thing to do.

"Go ahead," Steffy said, "Hit me with your best shot."

"I'm not going to torture you," Bill said, not sounding so tough anymore.

"I could torture you all I wanted," Steffy said, with a hungry look in her eyes. She would forget Liam. She would forget their marriage, his broken promises, and his 'perfect' Hope.

"Yes, because the most successful businessman in L.A. can be tortured by a little girl." Bill said sarcastically.

"Please," Steffy said, leaning closer, so close that her hair was toughing his face, "I could torture you all night long."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Thank you so much for having me over for dinner!" Caroline gushed to Brooke and Ridge as she and Thomas were about to leave.

"It was a pleasure!" Brooke replied.

"Thomas, if you find Steffy, text me to tell me she's all right."

"If Caroline and I get bored we'll stop by her house. But I doubt we'll need any extra entertainment." Thomas said and it made Caroline giggle. She leaned up and kissed his nose.

"I agree, I don't think we'll be bored anytime soon. Regardless, we will still probably go see Steffy for awhile. Thanks Ridge and Brooke, Thomas and I had a great time!"

As Thomas and Caroline got in the car Thomas asked, "Are we really going to my sister's house?"

"Why not, I haven't got to spend much time with her and your dad is worried about her. Why is your dad so worried anyway? Did something happen last time they fought?"

Thomas sighed as they pulled out of the driveway. He was one of the few that knew what Steffy did when she was mad at dad. "When Steffy feels abandoned by dad, she can sometimes turn to an older male figure in her life." Thomas tried to make it less obvious than 'my sister flocks to your uncle when she's sad'.

"And who is this older male figure?" Caroline asked, not having any idea who Thomas was talking about.

He really didn't want to tell Caroline, but he had to now. "Bill Spencer."

Caroline almost gasped. Her uncle? He was married. What did Bill and Steffy do when her dad let her down? Caroline prayed it wasn't what she was thinking.

/\/\/\/\/\

It was all coming back to Steffy now, why she loved Bill. As their kissing got more intense, Bill remembered too. He knew it was wrong, that he was taking advantage of her, but he couldn't go back now. Every fiber of Steffy's being was screaming for her to stop. She loved Liam. She loved Bill. She loved Liam. She loved Bill. She was so messed up right now, she didn't even care. Steffy pulled away slightly, just enough to look into Bill's dazzling brown eyes.

"I can't remember the last time I felt this good." She said, completely under Bill's spell.

Bill didn't know what to say, so he kissed her more. The kiss was more demanding, rushed.

Steffy pulled away again. "Bill," she whimpered, "Bill, I'm not going to break up your marriage."

"You said yourself that the only thing holding Katie and me together was two rings." Bill took off his ring and held it up. "Here, now what's holding me to her?" Bill tossed the ring off the bed and onto the floor.

Steffy was shocked, not so long ago this was all she wanted. "And a baby," Steffy said, wishing she hadn't said it but knowing she had to.

"Did you not hear me earlier? I don't want the baby. I don't love it. I tried, but I don't." He kissed her again, softer this time. "There's a way around everything if you're willing enough to find it. And I am." For the first time, Bill was the one throwing himself at Steffy and she liked it.

"So am I. I want to be your everything." She kissed him with so much passion she could burst. And he returned with the same attitude.

"Hold on," Steffy breathed as she pulled her lips away from his and ran into the closet.

/\/\/\/\/\

"My uncle is married. I don't think he would comfort your sister when she's lonely." Caroline said, watching raindrops race down the car window

"They had an affair. Multiple times I do believe. And he always seems to be there when Steffy is most susceptible."

Caroline didn't want to pop the question but her curiosities got the best of her. "Do you think he's at her apartment now?"

"I doubt it even though dad thinks he might be. She's still mad at him for leaving her for Katie a few months ago."

Caroline looked repulsed and confused.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. Are you sure you still want to go to her apartment? I don't think Bill will be there but you never know."

"I need you to explain all this to me before I see Steffy again. There's too much I don't know. But I do know that we should get to her apartment before anything bad happens."

"I don't know all of it. Steffy tends to keep what her and Bill do together rather private. Maybe it's for the best we don't know everything."

/\/\/\/\/\

Steffy thought hard about what she was doing as she undressed. The last time this had almost happened, Bill had said the exact same things to her about leaving Katie. And look where they were now. But everything had changed, all of it was much more risky now with a baby and Liam in the picture. But she wanted this, more than she wanted Liam to come back to her, more than she wanted her dad to rejoin her family. Steffy returned in just her lingerie. Bill grinned. "Your mom isn't coming over anytime soon is she?"

Steffy laughed, "No visitors tonight. I've got company over, an old friend."

"More than just an old friend," Bill said. "Remember when I told you you'd never looked more beautiful? I think you were wearing a similar outfit. I think you may be even more beautiful now."

"That was a long time ago." Steffy walked closer to the bed, closer to her monster. She knew she still loved Liam, but with one kiss she was back in Bill's grip and Liam was fading from her rearview mirror. "I think I need a reminder of how beautiful you thought I was."

"No problem," Bill said. He pulled her onto the bed and kissed her. "You're irresistible." She kissed him back and the suspense was building. Would this be it? Could they finally be together?

Steffy couldn't stand it any longer. She ripped off his shirt and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Steffy."


	6. Intruding

"I can't believe all the scandals your family gets into out here. It's crazy." Caroline said as she and Thomas walked up the stairs to Steffy's apartment.

"They might all be crazy, but they're my family." Thomas said grinning. "Just warning you, Steffy can be pretty nasty when she's mad at our dad. Don't take it offensively if she lashes out at you."

"I won't, I understand frustrations with family."

"Okay, brace yourself," Thomas said as he unlocked the door with his key.

The two of them walked inside and didn't see Steffy anywhere.

"That's odd," Thomas remarked, "her car was outside."

"Think maybe she's upstairs?"

"Steffy!" Thomas yelled, "You home?"

/\/\/\/\/\

Steffy and Bill stopped. They looked at the door and were grateful they had locked it. They were both almost-naked and all over each other.

"Again?" Bill asked, clearly aggravated.

"What the hell?" Steffy said, pulling a tee shirt from her drawer, "Why is Thomas here?"

"How did he get in?" asked Bill angrily. Bill Spencer did not have his work interrupted.

"He has an extra key, but it's for emergencies only, so this should be important." Steffy explained as she finished getting dressed, "Stay here. I'll tell him I have a visitor and then you can come down. Thomas won't tell anybody you're here."

As Steffy left, Bill walked over to her dresser without bothering to put his shirt back on or to properly zip his pants. He opened her jewelry box, not really knowing why, and he was taken aback by what he saw. A Spencer sword was staring back up at him. Bill picked it up and sure enough, it was the necklace he had given Steffy when he promised they would get married and he would leave Katie. He turned it over in his hands, reminiscing when he had given it to her. She had been so elated when he had given it to her; he wanted to shower her in surprises like that to see her smile that way. Why did she still have this? Bill hadn't thought about the necklace identical to his since he went back to Katie. Now he realized how much it had meant to Steffy, what that promise to her meant.

/\/\/\/\/\

Steffy ran down the stairs. "Thomas?" She asked.

"Steffy, there you are!" Thomas said, "We were getting worried."

Steffy saw who was with Thomas, now she didn't know if she could say that Bill was here. Caroline was his niece after all.

"What brings you guys by? Why didn't you knock?" Steffy asked, not wanting to sound like she was accusing them of barging in.

"Dad's worried about you." Thomas told her and Steffy rolled her eyes.

"I'm just fine. I talked out the issue with a friend and I'm over it now."

"Can I ask who?" Thomas asked being the overprotective older brother he was.

"Me," said Bill Spencer, walking down the steps, still shirtless and hidden in the palm of his hand was Steffy's Spencer sword.

Thomas and Caroline were appalled that Bill was shirtless in Steffy's apartment. Thomas broke the awkward silence.

"Bill, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Steffy when the rest of her family isn't. And I don't see a problem with that. We used to be family and we still are. I don't understand why you two look so disturbed."

"Uncle Bill, where's Aunt Katie?" Caroline inquired.

"Katie is with her sisters. I don't see why that is an issue." Bill answered her calmly.

Thomas answered for her aggressively, "Um, because she's you're wife. And you're here in my little sister's apartment half dressed." Thomas could tell that they hadn't done anything serious by the way Steffy was acting, but he wasn't about to let Bill Spencer take advantage of her.

Steffy glanced at Bill quickly. "Thomas, don't get carried away. Bill and I were just talking, nothing else. I still love Liam, remember?"

"You're the one that told me you can love more than one person at once, remember?" Thomas retorted.

"Bill and I would like some privacy, if you don't mind." Steffy walked Thomas and his girlfriend to the door.

"Steffy, don't get involved with Spencer again! Remember last time he stomped on your heart? Don't let it happen again. Don't let him use you."

Bill stopped Steffy from closing the door. "I never used Steffy and I won't. If her brother and dad are concerned about what I am doing with Steffy, they can talk to me about it."

"Okay then," Thomas said angrily, pushing past Steffy back into her apartment. Steffy gave Caroline a helpless look saying 'Are you going to control your boyfriend?' Caroline replied with a sneer. 'Great,' Steffy thought, 'just one more person that's against me.' Evidently Caroline didn't support her uncle hanging around other girls' apartments.

Thomas started, "I want you to stay away from my sister."

"Why do you want me to stay away from Steffy? We're just friends." Bill said testily.

Steffy hoped Bill was just saying that to calm Thomas down. They were more than just friends, right?

"Just friends? The how do you explain your lack of clothing? What were you doing to my sister before Caroline and I came? What would you have done to her if we hadn't shown up?" Thomas was challenging Bill now.

"Thomas," Steffy interfered, "I think it would be best if you left now."

"No," Bill said, tenderly sliding Steffy to the side, his eyes never leaving Thomas. "I think I need to set things straight with Mr. Forrester here. What exactly are you accusing me of Thomas? I'm not a rapist; I wasn't going to rape your sister."

"How do I know you wouldn't?"

Bill was getting angry, his face was reddening and the point of the sword in his hand was digging into his skin. "Are you really asking me that question? Are you accusing me of something?"

"I'm telling you that you had better not take advantage of Steffy again."

"I never took advantage of Steffy."

"You toyed with her, and then you broke her heart. She almost died because of you."

"If you don't recall, I was there for Steffy when her own brother lied to his entire family and got her hopes up. I think maybe it would be best if you stayed away from her, not me."

Thomas stepped forward and Bill didn't flinch. Steffy stood frozen, not knowing what to do or who's side to take.

"Don't tell me to stay away from my sister." Thomas growled.

"Don't tell me to stay away from my Steffy." Bill said through grated teeth.

Caroline looked at Steffy, befuddled. Steffy looked back innocently, as if to say she weren't his girlfriend. When did Bill come up with that?

"Oh so Steffy's yours now? You own her? And what about that wife of yours? Did you forget about her?"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand adult relationships."

"So you're cheating on Katie? And what does that make Steffy, your mistress? I won't let her be treated like that."

Steffy cut in-between them. "Thomas, leave now."

As Steffy pushed Thomas and Caroline out the door, Thomas yelled, "I told you to stay away from Steffy!"

"And I told you no!"

Steffy whispered, "Thomas, Caroline, not a word of this gets out. Not a word." She shut the door in their face's and turned to look at Bill.

"Thomas is quite an ass, isn't he?"

"Bill! I might be outraged with him right now, but he's still my brother."

"My bad, I just don't enjoy being falsely accused."

"It's just… it's complicated." Steffy sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"It's okay to cry. I don't mind. Everybody has to cry sometime."

"Not Dollar Bill Spencer. He never cries."

"I'm sure that even the flawless Bill Spencer has cried before."

"Tell me why," Steffy pulled him onto the couch and she leaned into him. His bare skin was so hot, a pleasant sensation.

"Some things you just don't tell people."

"Even me?" Steffy asked as she looked up at him imploringly. "Tell me one time you cried. Just once."

Bill sighed and reluctantly tried to think of the last time he had cried. "When you were unconscious in Mexico."

"Was that worse than when Katie had her heart attack?"

Bill thought for a moment. "No. Because when Katie had her heart attack, I had to tell you goodbye."

Steffy didn't know what to say. He was flattering her and she didn't know why. Did he love her or did he just want revenge on her family and an escape from him wife?

"What happened when I was unconscious in Cabo? Other than you switching my brain scans and making me believe I was going to die?"

"Steffy, it wasn't like that. I wanted what was best for you. I thought you belonged with Liam."

"Yeah, I know, I've heard it all before. But what happened? Was Liam guilty or mad at me?"

"He was mad that you tried to keep him and Hope apart. He was guilty that you were in the hospital because of him."

"I almost wish that he had gone back to Hope then."

"Why would you say that? I thought you loved him!" Bill said, roughly moving her so that he could look at her face.

"Because," Steffy said quietly, "It was the exact same situation that Katie, you, and I were in. You went back to Katie. Liam went back to me. And Hope and I were left in the dust."

Bill didn't know what to say, he had never thought of it that way before. He kissed Steffy affectionately, not wanting to stop. In just one night, he already wanted to leave Katie for Steffy. But could he go through with it this time?

Steffy pulled away and Bill could tell she wanted more but she was too nervous to ask.

"I know you flew in on your jet, but what happened after that? Who visited me? What did I do? What did people say?"

"Everyone visited you; there were many tears, your mother especially.

"Did you visit me?" Steffy asked, completely unaware of what he had done when he visited her.

"Yes. I was urging to get world-class neurologists flown in."

Steffy smiled. "I meant what did you say to me? You know the sappy bedside speech?"

"I had quite a nice one worked up for you. Shame you didn't hear it."

"Tell me now!" Steffy was excited.

"It was something about your family needing you and that you had better wake up or I would have to disown you."

Steffy laughed, "What you really said."

Bill got serious and so did Steffy.

"That I had done the impossible for you and that I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. I told you that I couldn't fight all your battles and that you had to do this one on your own. I told you that people needed you to wake up. I told you to do it for me." Bill paused and tried to read the expression on Steffy's face. "Then I kissed you, and I prayed to god that you would open your eyes."

The silence following was long, but not uncomfortable. Bill was stunned he let all that out. Steffy was stunned he let all that out.

"But I didn't." Steffy said, feeling like she was going to cry but knowing she had no tears left.


	7. Farewells

As Ridge snuggled with Brooke on the couch, he couldn't help but think of Katie. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? It was bad enough he had been neglecting Brooke by stressing with Taylor over Steffy's love life, but now he couldn't stop thinking about her sister, and his baby with her. Maybe he should just tell Brooke what had happened and beg for forgiveness.

"Ridge honey, aren't you glad that after everything, we're still together?"

"It is quite miraculous, but my love for you could endure anything."

This made Brooke giggle. "So, what about our wedding plans?"

Wedding plans? Ridge could not focus on wedding plans at a time like this.

"I was thinking that we could have a huge ceremony this time. To symbolize that this is the last time I'll get married and this time it will never end." Brooke fantasized.

"Brooke, why do we need a huge wedding? Why can't it just be the two of us and RJ?"

"Ridge!" Brooke exclaimed, "What about Eric and Stephanie?"

"I suppose my parents could come."

"I want Katie and Donna there too. I guess that would mean Bill too. What about Justin? I think he and Donna need to get back together. Hope, Liam, Rick, and Bridget will have to come as well."

"If we invite all those people, we have to invite my family too. Felicia, Kristen, Thorne, Taylor, Steffy, Thomas, and Caroline, and that makes for quite a large crowd."

"What's your problem with having a big wedding? I want to share our love with the entire world."

"Logan, I have a lot to deal with at the company right now. Things would be much easier if we could just have a quiet ceremony."

Brooke looked shocked, "What's going on with the company?"

"I'm debating on if we need a new line in case the news of 'Hope's not so perfect wedding gets out'. What if I gave Steffy and Thomas a line together?"

"I don't think you should give Steffy a line because she was the one that made Hope's wedding imperfect!" Brooke exclaimed. She was very anti-Steffy at the moment.

"I don't want to talk about this." Ridge said and he got up and walked out of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\

Steffy looked at Bill with the most heartbreaking look he had ever seen. He kissed her forehead, pulled her close, and held her. He could have sat like that forever with Steffy in his arms. Steffy felt like she was going to be sick. The heartache that pounded through her was almost unbearable.

"But I didn't open my eyes for you. I opened them for Liam, someone who doesn't even love me!" Steffy untangled herself from Bill and started to pace. "I can't believe I wasted all my time on him! He doesn't love me as much as he loves Hope and I knew it all along. But I just had to get my heartbroken, I just couldn't stay away. I've wasted my entire life longing for people that either don't love me or don't love me enough."

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to break something. She wanted to call Liam and yell at him. She never wanted to see Liam again. She wanted to give herself to Bill. She wanted Bill to be hers. She wanted to turn back the clock and fix it all.

"Look at me" Bill stood up and looked Steffy square in the eyes. Her astounding green eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "You have not wasted your life. You still have a full life in front of you. Don't throw it away because some people got you down. Liam didn't realize what a rare, unique woman he had." Bill was trying to make her feel better. He never wanted to see Steffy miserable.

"Why can't I do anything right? Everything I've ever done, I've messed up."

"You've done the right things. Everything that ever happened to you led you here, led you here to me." Bill kissed her, not knowing if it was the right thing to do.

"Yes it did." Steffy told him. 'Why not?' Steffy thought, getting her heart broken one more time wouldn't kill her. Steffy kissed him again, wanting someone to love her so badly.

/\/\/\/\/\

Thomas and Caroline rode back to Caroline's house in silence. After Thomas cussed out Bill the entire way to the car, he had nothing left to say. Caroline didn't know what to say. Her uncle was clearly seeing someone else. Was it her obligation to tell somebody?

"Cari, don't tell anybody about what we just saw. You can't, it will stir up too much trouble. I can't have Steffy be even angrier at me right now."

"I'm not going to," she told Thomas. "It's not my place to say anything to anyone."

"See," Thomas smiled, "that's why I love you."

/\/\/\/\/\

She couldn't stop kissing him. He couldn't stop kissing her. They couldn't stop loving each other. It was an undeniable connection, a magnetic force, too strong to resist.

Bill was able to pull himself away from Steffy for a moment. "I have to ask you a question."

Steffy looked at him, wondering what was so important that it could interrupt their lips.

Bill unfolded his hand and showed Steffy what he had been holding.

"Why do you have my necklace?" Steffy asked, curious to how he got it.

"I could ask you the same thing." Bill told her.

"You gave me that necklace, it's mine now."

"I remember. I just want to know why you still have it. I figured you threw it out your window," Bill smirked.

"I wanted to have a piece of you to hang onto."

Bill was touched that Steffy had kept his gift after all he had done to her. But he wasn't about to let Steffy know that.

"You know what I think?" Bill asked, acting spontaneously, maybe even recklessly.

"What does Dollar Bill think?"

"I think you should wear it." Bill told her and was thoroughly amused by the look on her face.

"Are you crazy? I can't wear this! Everyone would know what's going on between us!"

"What _is_ going on between us?" Bill asked her as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Hell if I know. I don't think we should be flaunting it though. Imagine what your wife would do."

"I'd rather not. While you figure out what's going on between us," Bill dropped the necklace into Steffy's palm, "I have to get back to my house. It's getting late and I don't want to raise any suspicion."

Steffy's face fell. "Steffy, don't make me feel guilty, you know I have to go home sometime."

"You told me once that this was your home," Steffy whispered and looked at the floor. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving. Bill checked his watch.

"Maybe I've got a few minutes to spare," he smiled, "So, what can we do in a few minutes?"

"I've got an idea."

And for the next few minutes, their lips never separated.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello?" Ridge answered his cell phone.

"Hey dad," Thomas said, trying to keep his voice level. "Caroline and I dropped by Steffy's place a while ago."

"Is she ok? Was she alone?" Ridge asked eagerly, truly caring about his daughter.

"Yes dad, she was just fine and she was by herself."

Caroline flinched as Thomas lied straight to his dad. Caroline hated secrets.

"Thank goodness," Ridge said, relived.

"She was pretty upset dad; she might not want to talk to you for a while." Thomas said, feeling better that this part wasn't a lie.

"I know she's mad at me. But I have a surprise for her when she comes back around."

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"Ah, I can't tell you Tom. But you'll find out soon enough. Love you son."

"Love you too." Thomas hung up the phone.

Ridge had made his decision, going against what his fiancé had told him to do. He didn't want to make Steffy's life any harder than it already was. Steffy was getting her wish.

/\/\/\/\/\

It had been more than a few minutes.

"Steffy, I need to get home."

"But I'll miss you," Steffy knew she was acting immature, trying to have Bill all to herself, but so what if she was selfish every now and again? Hope was selfish all the time, and look at her now, she got the guy.

"I'll miss you too, but it's well past midnight and Katie's going to get worried."

They walked to the door in silence, both not wanting to say goodbye. Steffy gave him a long goodbye kiss in the doorway, to which Bill happily obliged.

"Don't forget me," Steffy said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I couldn't if I tried."

/\/\/\/\/\

Thomas kissed Caroline goodbye on her front porch.

"Do you know how cliché this is?" laughed Caroline.

"Oh Caroline, don't make me leave, I love you!" Thomas said dramatically.

Caroline couldn't stop laughing whenever she was around Thomas. He was perfect for her. They had been going steady for a while and Caroline was beginning to wonder when Thomas was going to pop the question.

"Get a good night's sleep Tommy. I can't wait to see you tomorrow at work!"

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful."

/\/\/\/\/\

Brooke refuse to talk to Ridge after she overheard him confirm with Eric on the phone the Steffy would indeed be getting a line. Ridge didn't understand why she was so upset. 'Steffy ruined Hope's wedding, and almost her life,' was Brooke's excuse. After their fight, Brooke stormed off to bed and threw Ridge's pillow onto the couch. Ridge hated when Brooke was mad at him over little things. It just didn't make sense. Ridge stepped out onto the balcony. He knew it was a long shot.

Surprisingly, she picked up on the first ring, as if she had been waiting for him to call.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Katie asked.

Ridge felt better the instant he heard her voice, it felt so good yet so wrong at the same time.

"Brooke and I had a fight. Now I'm outside talking to you."

"Brooke made you go outside?"

"No, she implied that I couldn't come in the bedroom."

"Come over to my house, it's not too far. Bill isn't home and I don't think he will be any time soon."

"I don't know Katie, it's awfully risky-,"

"Come on Ridge! Live a little! If my husband comes home you can sneak out the back!"

"Ok," Ridge reluctantly agreed and quietly left the house.


	8. Wavering

When Ridge arrived at the Spencer house; he was greeted by a very awake Katie. She kissed him and this time he kissed her back, still very mad at Brooke.

"Ridge, I'm so glad you're here! I've been so lonely without you! Come in!"

Ridge walked into the house, remembering the time he rescued Steffy from selling her shares of Forrester Creations here to Bill. 'What a deceitful guy' Ridge thought.

"Oh Ridge, you're wearing your pajamas! I'll go put mine on!"

Ridge didn't want to be on his guard all night watching for Bill to come home. Ridge sat down on the couch and picked up Katie's phone and was surprised to see a text Bill saying, 'Ran into issues with Anthony's case, be home late. It might take all night. Be safe."

Katie returned in a silk nightgown that highlighted her baby bump.

"You got a text," Ridge told her.

Katie looked at the text and smiled at Ridge. "Looks like we've got the whole night together."

/\/\/\/\/\

Bill texted Katie the moment he left Steffy's. The second the door closed, Bill's chest started to ache and he knew he couldn't leave Steffy tonight and go home to Katie and act like nothing had changed. Bill turned around and knocked on Steffy's door. When she opened it, she was utterly confused.

"I couldn't leave," Bill started to explain.

"Maybe I won't let you back in." Steffy joked.

"Then I'll stand in your doorway all night." Bill went back inside Steffy's apartment, which he had just left minutes before.

Steffy had set the Spencer necklace down on her table. Bill walked over and picked it up and brought it to Steffy. She stood still as Bill slowly, carefully, brushed her hair to the side. As he fastened the necklace around her neck, Steffy felt as if something had just fallen into place, like everything was going to be all right.

"Now don't do anything crazy while I'm gone, got it?" Bill warned her.

"That'll depend on how long you're gone."

/\/\/\/\/\

"What happened with Brooke?" Katie asked, overly concerned.

"It was only a small disagreement."

"About what?" Katie asked again. Ridge didn't want to tell Katie because he knew she would take Brooke's side.

"Steffy is getting a line."

Katie's jaw dropped. "Why?"

"Because, if the press finds out that Hope's wedding wasn't perfect, we need a line to fall back on."

"So why not give it to someone else? Why Steffy?" Katie hated Steffy in every way imaginable. She couldn't believe she hadn't just fired Steffy the first time she kissed her husband.

"She's my daughter, Katie, I love her. She's a fantastic designer and she deserves a chance to shine."

"Not after all she's done! You shoved Thomas in the basement when he messed up!"

"Steffy didn't do anything wrong." Ridge said calmly.

"If Hope's line crashes, it will be Steffy's fault. If it wasn't for her, Hope and Liam would already be married."

"I get this enough from Brooke." Ridge stood up and walked towards the door. "Goodbye Katie."

"No!" Katie chased after Ridge and caught his arm. "I'm not going to insult Steffy anymore. I know that isn't why you came here. You came here to see me."

"Yes I did," Ridge sighed, "I want everyone to know that this is our baby, but at the same time I don't want Brooke to know."

Katie began to whisper alluringly in his ear. "Just leave her Ridge. She's making you miserable, throwing you out like this. Come to me. I won't walk out on you, make you leave, anything that would inflict pain on you. I would love you the ways Brooke can't." Katie nibbled on his ear then moved over to kiss him. Ridge kissed her back. He loved Brooke. But he also loved Katie and he couldn't abandon her and their baby. Ridge was completely torn.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Liam, I'm so glad that we could get past everything. I don't know what I would do without you." Hope told Liam as she rested with him in bed.

"Me too, Hope. I know that we're meant to be." Liam told his wife. Almost his wife. They were now making plans for a do-over ceremony.

"Do you think I should get another dress for the wedding? I was thinking about going more modern, like a cute white outfit instead."

"I think you'll look beautiful either way."

"I really like our plan for this wedding. Just the two of us, no one else accept the priest. The best part is that it's less than a week away!"

Liam just smiled and nodded as Hope rambled on about their wedding. It wasn't that he didn't care, he was just sick of talking about it. Steffy never wanted to make plans, just roll with the punches. Whoa, where did Steffy come into his thoughts? He shouldn't think about her, he was marrying Hope. He and Steffy were just a memory.

/\/\/\/\/\

They didn't talk much. They kissed, drank, even though Katie wasn't supposed to, and kissed some more. Ridge didn't know what to do. The truth needed to come out, but he was terrified of the after effects. Things were getting blurry. How many glasses had he had? Ridge couldn't remember. Katie didn't think a little alcohol would hurt the baby, but she played it safe and only had two glasses. Ridge on the other hand, had a few more than her.

"So," Katie said, "What do you think about our situation?"

"What about it?" Ridge slurred.

"What are we going to do? Can we tell everyone that we're a couple?"

"Katie, we're not a couple. We're more like friends with benefits."

"Friends with benefits that lead to consequences." Katie corrected.

"Katie, I don't even know why I came over here. Every time I talk to you this is all you talk about."

"But Ridge,"

"No!" Ridge protested as he got up and walked for the door. "Call me when you've ready to have a real conversation. Maybe about how I feel about all this instead of what's going to happen to you?" He left.

Katie didn't know what he meant. A real conversation? Hadn't she made it clear she wanted to be with him? He wasn't in his right mind tonight. She wanted to go after him, make sure he got home ok, but she knew it would only make it worse. He was never coming back to her anyway.

/\/\/\/\/\

Insomnia. Try counting sheep? Doesn't work very well when your thoughts keep wandering to things it shouldn't. Bill was what Steffy shouldn't be thinking about, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't believe that only a few days ago she hated him. It was impossible to stay mad at him, even after all the things he had done. And now they had almost slept together, if Thomas hadn't busted in and ruined it. Steffy would belt him for it at work tomorrow. Work tomorrow. She should get to sleep. Even surrounded by numerous pillows and blankets the bed felt empty. Steffy touched the sword around her neck and suddenly, she didn't feel so alone.

/\/\/\/\/\

Thomas couldn't sleep knowing Bill was still at Steffy's. He didn't want his little sister to get hurt. Couldn't she see that Bill didn't love her, that she was just his mistress? Thomas wanted to go back to Steffy's, to make sure everything was all right. But he couldn't, his mom would hear him leave. She couldn't know about Steffy and Bill. She would blow up. She hated Bill Spencer for unknown reasons. Thomas wasn't a huge fan of him after what he had done to Steffy, but he had saved his life and helped him keep his shares of the company. Thomas crept slowly out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He really wasn't hungry, but eating would get his mind off Steffy. As he opened the fridge he heard a voice.

"Thomas?"

"Mom? What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night."

Taylor sniffled, "Thorne and I are over."

Thomas gave her a strange look.

"I know, I know, I said I never could love Thorne because I love your dad. But it felt so nice to have someone care about me."

"Mom, Steffy and I are here for you."

Taylor wiped a tear from her eyes. "I know Thomas, but it's my job to take care of you two, not for you to take care of me. Enough about me, what are you doing in the refrigerator at," Taylor glanced at her watch, "2:47 in the morning?"

"I was just worried, I couldn't sleep."

"Is it Caroline? What's wrong?" Taylor asked, suddenly very concerned.

"No, Caroline and I are great. It's just guy stuff."

"Tom, I know when you say 'guy stuff' it means you don't want to tell me something."

Thomas didn't know what to do. He couldn't betray Steffy. "I can't tell you mom. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"In other words," Taylor had figured it out, "Steffy threatened you and you can't tell anyone?"

Thomas took a seat at the table with his mom but didn't say anything.

Taylor knew she was right. "So what trouble did your sister get herself into now?"

"I'm not going to be a snitch."

"Does it have anything to do with Liam?"

"No it doesn't," Thomas answered truthfully. He wished it were Liam instead; at least he knew Liam wouldn't do anything bad to her. With Liam, Steffy knew what she was doing. With Bill, he was in control. Steffy was naïve and Bill knew what he was doing. Thomas was sure Bill would take Steffy to the mat and not think twice about it and Steffy would let him.

"Thomas, I won't let her know you told me. If it's something serious, I should know. I'm her mother." Taylor knew it had to be something big if Thomas couldn't sleep.

"Promise you won't let Steffy know I told you?"

"Cross my heart."


	9. Frayed

Bill was sitting in his office the following morning. He hadn't slept at all the night before. After he left Steffy's, he went to the office and essentially did nothing productive. He couldn't go home to Katie after what had almost happened with Steffy. Now he had to be at work all day. He shouldn't be thinking about Steffy. They had no future together. She belonged with Liam. Last night was only him comforting her, absolutely nothing else.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Look mom, she's made it clear that she is no longer interested in me."

"People can't turn their feeling on and off at will! Caroline was interested and she still had to be!" said Brooke, tired, grouchy, and still in her pajamas.

"Caroline's different." Rick didn't know why he was defending her. He didn't even know why he was still going after her. He could have a good life with Amber. Nobody understood why he loved Amber. She had been his first time, and for that she would always have a piece of him.

"I'm not letting another one of Taylor's children ruin one of my children's relationships!" Brook said, her temper getting hot.

"Thomas didn't ruin Caroline and I's relationship, Amber did." Was it possible to love and hate someone at the same time? "I'm moving on. She wasn't my type anyway."

"You two were perfect!" Brooke pleaded. "You don't know how many strings I pulled to get her here for you!"

"Mom, I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my love life. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself. It is my life after all."

Rick wanted his mom to stop getting involved. He was still pursuing Caroline, but he didn't want her to know that. Rick was a man of action, not a man of words.

With that, Rick left Brooke's house, leaving her alone, fuming. Didn't he understand that she only wanted what was best for him?

"Knock, Knock!" Katie said, letting herself in. "I ran into Rick on the way in."

"He won't go after Caroline!"

"Oh, what a shame!" Katie said, acting like she actually cared. "Your son and my niece would have been good together."

"So what brings you by so early by the morning? Is everything ok with the baby?"

"Yes, Brooke, the baby and I are both just fine. I'm here to see Ridge about getting some sketches for the next Eye on Fashion. Your husband had an agreement with Bill for a few articles."

"My fiancée," Brooke corrected.

"You guys are practically married."

"He's upstairs with RJ. You can go get him. I'm going to call Rick and try to talk some sense into him."

"Good luck with that!" Katie laughed. She went upstairs to RJ's room.

"Aunt Katie!" RJ exclaimed as he ran over and hugged Katie.

"Hi! Can I borrow your daddy for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, he's not very good at killing zombies anyway."

"That's right," Ridge said and gave Katie a confused and angry look that said 'Why are you here?'

They walked down the hall into Ridge's room and as soon as the door shut she kissed him. Ridge pulled back, but not before savoring it for a moment.

"Katie, are you crazy?" Ridge whispered ferociously.

"More like hormonal. I'm carrying your baby, remember?"

"Keep it down!" Ridge hushed.

"Ridge," Katie sat down on the bed, "it's too hard for me to watch Bill try to accept this child. It's tough for him to open his heart and I don't want to put him through this for nothing."

"But it's his baby remember?" Ridge said.

"No it's not Ridge. I'm not going to pretend anymore."

"It would be the end of you and Bill!"

"And the beginning of us!" Katie almost begged.

Ridge looked at Katie, deep down knowing it would be the right thing to do. He didn't know who he loved more, Brooke or Katie.

"You once criticized my daughter for saying the same things to your husband. You told her it was wrong to go after a married man, to break up a family. That's exactly what you're doing. You're a hypocrite."

"That's different. I love you Ridge. She was being immature and pining after my husband!"

"Don't insult my family."

"I want you Ridge. I will leave Bill. You can leave Brooke. I don't want my life and my son's life to be a lie."

"Your son?" Ridge asked quietly.

Katie pulled the sonogram from her purse and handed it to him. "There's your boy."

Ridge looked at the photo in awe. It was like the time he had first seen Thomas, Phoebe, and Steffy. Ridge managed to choke up: "Do you have a name?"

"I was going to talk to you about it once we told everyone it was our baby.

"I love you and our baby. But we can't tell anyone." Ridge set the picture on the dresser, on top of a stack of papers.

"Why not, because you love my sister more than me?"

"It's not like that!"

"If you don't agree soon, I'm going to tell everyone anyway."

"Katie, please,"

"It's too late Ridge. Maybe after I tell everyone you'll see that you love me."

"I do love you Katie. Don't forget it. But we can't be together, I'm engaged to Brooke."

"And I'm married! We can make this work!"

"I'm sorry Katie." Ridge said and he escorted down the stairs and to the door.

"What was that about Dad?"

Ridge spun around. "Steffy, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same about her." Steffy said as she flipped through a magazine on the couch.

"It… It was about Eye on Fashion." Ridge stammered.

"You know I despise her, right?"

"Steffy,"

"I don't want to talk about Katie," Steffy told her dad, thinking about Katie's husband. It made her smile a little that Katie had no idea what was going on between them. "You texted me and told me that I needed to stop by before work."

"Yes I did." Ridge sat down across from Steffy. "It's about the company."

Steffy rolled her eyes, not wanting to be lectured about how it was Hope who was in the spotlight now.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you."

When Steffy didn't say anything he continued.

"Your grandfather and I were discussing the possibility for a new line. Hope's imperfect wedding is going to get out and people are going to stop buying. We need a new line and I told him that I might know someone who would be interested in leading it."

"Me?" Steffy asked almost eagerly. 'Don't get excited Steffy, he's just going to let you down again,' she thought to herself.

"Yes Steffy. I know I've been shoving you in the background lately and it isn't fair."

Steffy jumped up and hugged her dad. Ridge almost shed a tear. It felt so good to have his baby girl in his arms again.

"Thank you so much dad!" Steffy was overwhelmed with joy. "I love you!"

"I love you too Steffy." Ridge wished that he could freeze moment like these and live in them forever.

"Well," Steffy said as she wiped a tear off her face. "I had better go see RJ. I told him I would kill a few zombies before I left." She couldn't stop smiling.

"Before you leave, there are some papers on the new line in my room on the dresser. My dad thought that you should have free reign, so you've got it."

Steffy hugged her dad one last time. "I won't let you down," she promised him.

After Steffy left, Ridge almost forgot about his encounter with Katie. Almost.

/\/\/\/\/\

Taylor couldn't fathom what Thomas had told her earlier that morning. Steffy and Bill? Surely Steffy had learned her lesson with him. If what her son had said was true, she obviously hadn't. Taylor thought Steffy loved Liam, so why would she be in her bedroom with his dad? She wanted to call her daughter. But Thomas had told Taylor not to let Steffy know that he had told their mom. She didn't know what to do. Was it serious or just a rebound? Taylor prayed for the latter. She did_ not_ want her daughter involved with Bill Spencer.

/\/\/\/\/\

Steffy was elated as she drove to Spencer Publications. She got her line. This was her chance to shine. Steffy wanted to run to Bill's office and tell him the news. Steffy knew however, that she needed to keep a low profile, to not raise suspicion. Steffy walked slowly to Bill's office with her head bowed slightly. She knew the routine far too well. She had done it a million times. Steffy walked into Bill's office without knocking. She was about to burst with happiness.

"Steffy?" Justin asked, very curious as to why Steffy came into Bill's office without knocking. He had a very bad feeling that he knew exactly why.

Steffy looked at Bill in terror, knowing she had messed up big time. Bill responded calmly, he finished signing the documents Justin had given him and said to Justin, "Not a word."

"Yes, sir." Justin said and he left the office.

"You're lucky that it was only Justin." Bill told Steffy as he got up from his desk. He was secretly glad Steffy had come.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just so happy!' Steffy squealed.

"What's going on?" Bill asked, confused. Less than 24 hours ago Steffy was miserable and contemplating suicide. Now she was on top of the world? Was she popping pills like Hope?

"I got a line! I got my line Bill!"

"That's great!" Bill enthused.

She kissed him. There was no other person Steffy would rather share her joy with.

"So what line is it?" Bill asked as he stopped kissing her. He couldn't get involved with her again. It was too dangerous.

"Dad and Eric agreed I could do whatever as long as it was different from Hope for the Future."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Bill smirked. "If you make anything close to Hope for the Future, I will never speak to you again."

Steffy laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to be a little abstinence model. My line is going to be for women, not girls."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I have no idea. Dad just told me before I came over here."

"Whatever you do, you've got to do it big. Make your mark on Forrester Creations."

"Trust me, I will. I'm going to make sales go through the roof."

"I know you will. That's the kind of girl you are."

Steffy put her arms around his waist and pulled herself close to him. "Remember when you told me to channel my feelings, let it empower me, use it to fuel me?"

"I recall," Bill said. The night when he told her that reminded him of last night. Her dad had let her down again. Why did he keep doing that? Was he blind? Steffy exceed Hope in every way, so why did Ridge choose Hope over and over again? He knew why. Ridge was held captive by Brooke. She controlled him.

"Every time I felt like I was worthless, every time I felt like I had no purpose, I replayed what you told me that night in my mind. And it pushed me to keep going, to achieve more. You told me I was a force to be reckoned with."

"Yes I did, because you are."

"Then I told you I wasn't. You told me that if I told myself I was, I was and if I told myself I wasn't, I wasn't. That's when I realized, I can do anything. Life isn't pre-arranged. You construct it yourself."

One day, when Steffy was at the top like he knew she would be, he could say 'I did that.'

"That's my inspiration for the line."

"Your inspiration is Bill Spencer?" Bill asked sarcastically. "Everyone at Forrester will _love_ that."

"You are my inspiration. You're my idol. I'm going to drive Forrester like you drove Spencer. And I'm going to make you proud if it's the last damn thing I do."


	10. Exposed

10.) Bill just smiled at her. She loved his smile and she loved the fact that she could make him smile more than his own wife could.

Steffy drew herself unwillingly away from Bill. "I have to get to work now. It's my first day as head of the new Forrester Creations line and I can't be late." she told him.

"Make sure that when the line hits production Spencer Publications is the first to know."

"Trust me, it will be," Steffy promised.

/\/\/\/\/\

The day at Forrester started with a board meeting, where the CEO announced the start of the new line. Steffy stood up and thanked everyone and assured them that they could trust her to make it a huge success.

/\/\/\/\/\

Hope blew her lid when she heard Steffy was getting a line. She went to the board meeting prepared to hear how great the wedding collection was going and instead she heard Steffy was starting a line. 'To maintain a stable balance within the company,' was how Ridge had put it. Hope marched out of the meeting furious.

/\/\/\/\/\

After the meeting, Steffy sought out Thomas and told him to come to her office. He reluctantly agreed, knowing he would end up telling Steffy that he had told their mom. He did omit the bad parts though. He didn't tell Taylor about Bill being shirtless, finding them almost in the act.

"Thomas," Steffy said calmly as he shut her office door.

"Yes?"

"I am going to politely ask you not to ever barge in on me again."

"I didn't mean to barge in. I didn't know that you had someone there…" Thomas trailed off. He wanted to hear what her excuse was for having a shirtless Bill in her apartment.

"I had a friend over and you interrupted us. I would appreciate it if you didn't do it again." She lectured, still keeping her composed façade.

"And may I ask," Thomas was almost mocking her peaceful attitude, "what exactly I interrupted?"

Steffy's face got red, something that rarely happened. She was dreadfully uncomfortable talking about these things with her brother. "We were just," Steffy faltered, "Uh, talking."

"Talking, half naked, in your room?"

She was at a loss for words. She didn't want to tell her brother what they had been doing.

Thomas broke the silence, "Did you do it?"

"Do what?" Steffy asked cautiously.

"Did you and Bill," Thomas cringed, "make love?"

Steffy wanted to be able to say yes. But it wouldn't happen. She wasn't mixed up with Bill. "No we didn't."

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief. "Steffy, I love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt. Bill is nothing but trouble and you need to stay away from him."

"You don't understand. We have unresolved feeling for each other."

"I know you two have off the charts chemistry, but that doesn't mean he loves you."

That hurt.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Calm down honey," Brooke was struggling to keep up with Hope as she raced down the hallway, "if I had any say in it, she definitely would not be getting a line."

/\/\/\/\/\

Steffy took a deep breath. "Bill and I are not in a relationship. We were just talking. We are nothing more than friends. I mean, he's my ex-father-in-law for crying out loud!"

Thomas knew that she was saying all that to get him off her back. "I need to tell you something sis."

/\/\/\/\/\

"I have to talk to her." Hope left her mom and went straight to her step-sister's office.

/\/\/\/\/\

Steffy looked at her brother, worried that what he was about to tell her was bad.

"Mom may or may not know what you and Bill were doing last night."

"What?" Steffy yelled.

"Shhh!" Thomas hushed her, "People are going to hear you and I don't think you want anyone else to know what went down!"

"You told her?"

"She pried it from me. I can't hold something like that in. I only told her that you two were talking and that I got mad he was there. I was outraged and I almost had a run in with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. There is nothing between the two of us."

"I wish that there wasn't!"

"There isn't!"

"Keep telling yourself that Steffy."

"Keep telling her what?" Hope interrupted.

Thomas looked exhausted with worry. Steffy looked calm and collected but almost ready to burst. Neither of them said anything.

"Come on, spit it up." Hope urged angrily.

"It really isn't any of your business Hope." Steffy stated.

"I'm sure it is, because it was most likely about Forrester or my husband."

"Hope," Steffy moaned, "I've already told you. I'm not going after your husband. And if I remember correctly, he isn't your husband."

"I think I'm going to get back to work," Thomas said casually and he slipped out of the office, leaving Steffy and Hope alone.

"It wasn't anything about you or Liam."

"Fine," Hope huffed.

"So can I ask why you came into my office without permission?" Steffy asked matter-of-factly.

Hope answered sarcastically, she was clearly irritated with Steffy. "Oh, I'm sorry princess Steffy. I forgot we were all supposed to bow to you. I'm here to congratulate you on getting the line. I'm sure you'll make another video like you did with Intimates to get Liam to gawk at you half naked again. Just because you know he'll never do again in real life."

Steffy was fired up. She hated Hope with a bitter passion.

"Maybe he needs to stare at me since no one in their right mind would ever want to check out the likes of you." Steffy retorted.

"I can't believe Liam would ever love someone as hateful, rude, and self-obsessed as you!" Hope charged out of the office huffing because she knew that Liam did love Steffy, even if she was all those things.

/\/\/\/\/\

Steffy wasn't picking up her phone. Taylor was getting worried. She decided to try and call her one more time.

"Hi mom," Steffy greeted her.

"Hi Steffy, I was wondering if I could stop by your office. Are you still there?"

"Yes. Did you hear the good news?" Steffy enthused, happy to get her mind off the Spencer boys.

"What news?" Taylor asked. She was hoping that it didn't have anything to do with Bill.

"I'm shocked you haven't heard! I'm in charge of the new line!"

"That's amazing Steffy!" Taylor exclaimed, relieved.

"So I'll see you in a few?"

"I'm on my way."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you have the report ready?" Bill asked as he entered his son's office. He almost felt uncomfortable knowing that Steffy was Liam's ex-wife. They seemed too young to be divorced. Now Steffy was going after him. Or was she? Maybe last night was just a big misunderstanding, a one-time deal.

"Yes I do," Liam said as he started ruffling through papers scattered over his desk, "I just," he continued looking, "have to find it."

Bill tapped his foot dramatically.

"Here it is!" Liam shouted as he looked up. "Hey Hope!"

Bill sighed and turned around slowly. "Hello Hope."

"Liam!" Hope smiled, completely ignoring Bill. Bill had finally accepted her, and this is what he got in return. At least he acted like he accepted her.

"What brings you by Hope?" Liam asked, wondering why she wasn't at work.

"Did you hear already? I'm surprised all of L. A. doesn't know." Hope replied. She was still upset about what Steffy had said to her.

"Hear what?" Liam and Bill asked simultaneously

"About the new Forrester line?"

Recognition dawned on Bill, he started to exit.

"Wait dad, we probably need to get the scoop on this." Liam was completely engrossed by Hope.

"I already heard. I'll let you two hash it out." Bill waved over his shoulder and left.

"What's the line?"

"It's Steffy's," Hope said resentfully.

"Oh," Liam cut his excitement short for Hope's sake. He was happy for Steffy; she finally got what she had been working so hard for.

"It makes me sick. All she has to do is throw a fit and disappear for a night and she gets what she wants!"

"She disappeared?" Liam asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

"She wasn't answering her phone. I overheard her and Thomas saying something about him having a run in with someone."

"Was it anything serious?"

"I doubt it. But it was odd. Thomas looked really worried about Steffy. It was kind of freaky."

"Is something wrong with Steffy?"

"Why should you care?" Hope sneered.

"Hope, Steffy and I are friends, I care about her. Where did you see her and Thomas?"

"I went to Steffy's office and they were arguing when I came in. But they stopped when they saw me. Steffy looked like she hadn't slept in a long time. She was wearing an orange turtleneck and her hair was pulled to the side. Anything else you'd like to know about your ex-wife?"

"It's not like that Hope!" Liam stood up, getting frustrated. "I don't want Steffy back so stop acting like I do."

Hope breathed a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how good it feel to hear you say that."

"You need to have confidence in us Hope," Liam held her chin is his hand. "We have less than a week until we're married. Officially this time."

"And I can't wait." Hope said. She and Liam kissed a sweet kiss. But Liam couldn't help but think about Steffy and how the two of them would have celebrated her promotion.

/\/\/\/\/\

Steffy waited patiently for her mom. She was trying her hardest to keep away from the temptation of Bill. It was like being parched and there was a glass of water sitting right in front of you. But you know that the water is contaminated with a deep, dark substance. Your better judgment tells you not to drink the water but it's almost impossible to resist.

Taylor interrupted Steffy's thoughts. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks mom!" They hugged briefly and Taylor stood back to marvel at her beautiful daughter. "I am so proud of my girl! You're all grown up!"

"Mom, I've been grown up for quite a while now. Remember, I got my own apartment, got married, got divorced? Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Steffy, you've been grown up for a long time. Now your career is taking flight and soon you'll have everything you have been working for."

Steffy sighed, "Not everything." She walked around her desk and picked up her phone. She had a text on her phone. The phone only displayed the last name, Spencer. She withheld from reading it until her mother left.

"How many times have I told you that you don't need a man in your life to make you happy? Look at me!" Taylor scolded.

"You love dad though. And you're dating Thorne. You have plenty of men in your life." Steffy came back.

"I'm not dating Thorne anymore." Taylor announced with her head held high. "We broke up. And I am now an independent woman once more."

"You broke up? Why?" Steffy asked, wondering why her mom had even gone out with Thorne in the first place. They had no chemistry whatsoever and her mom didn't even seem interested in him. She loved Ridge. Steffy was deathly afraid that she would end up like her mom. Chasing the man she loved her whole life and always losing him to a Logan. It applied to both Liam and Bill.

Taylor shrugged. "Things just don't work out sometimes."

Steffy couldn't stop thinking about the text on her phone. She was itching to read it.

"Anyway," Taylor said, "I have an appointment in a little bit so I'll talk to you soon." Taylor hugged Steffy again. "I am so proud of you," she told her again.

Taylor was on her way out the door when Steffy called out, "Wait!" She turned around to face her daughter.

"Thomas told me that he told you about last night." Steffy said quietly.

Taylor was nervous. She didn't want to confront Steffy about her choices. Steffy was a grown woman and she could think for herself, but Taylor couldn't seem to let go of her little girl. "Yes he did."

They both stood in silence for an uncomfortable moment.

"Thomas told me that Bill was at your apartment. And that the two of you were talking about something serious. Thomas confronted Bill and you forced your brother to leave."

Steffy spoke slowly. "I just wanted you to know that nothing happened. We're not even really friends any more. I'm staying away from him."

Taylor was relieved. Bill should not be anywhere near Steffy. "I'm glad to hear it." Taylor said.


	11. Syndicate

**Thank you guys so much for all the great reviews! I thought no one else even watched the show, let alone would read a fanfiction about it! Happy reading!**

The second Taylor left Steffy's office, Steffy unlocked her phone. The message read, 'Any update on line?' Steffy replied, 'Have idea, see you in your office?' She was on her way. She had no idea why she was falling so hard so fast. It was a bad idea, terrible in fact. But Steffy decided she was only young once and she was determined not to let anything or anyone hold her back.

Bill sat in his office wondering what the old Steffy would be doing with her newfound power. The Steffy she had been before she went tailing after Liam. Bill knew now that it had been a bad choice on his part to encourage her to pursue his son. Nothing against Liam, but it had sucked the life out of her like Hope did to Liam. The old Steffy would have flaunted her authority about. The new Steffy was most likely trying to act responsible and keeping it controlled. He liked Steffy the way she had been before Liam changed her. But maybe Liam hadn't changed her, maybe she just grew up. All Bill knew was that his Steffy, the one he had reluctantly fell head over heels for, would be crawling back to him in no time at all.

/\/\/\/\/\

"So how is everything?" Katie asked her nurse anxiously.  
"We're still waiting for test results," She told her.  
"Okay, keep me posted," Katie exhaled. She went to this appointment by herself. She didn't want anyone to know how scared she actually was.

/\/\/\/\/\

This time she knocked before going into Bill's office. "Come in."  
The instant she saw him, her face lit up. That was the way his old Steffy looked at him. Bill had been right. Liam had vacuumed the energy right out of her.  
"Hope's pissed," Steffy said as she shut the door behind her.  
"I'd be suspicious if she wasn't."  
"She came to my office, interrupted Thomas and I, then she just yelled mindlessly at me. She told me I was selfish, pitiful, and self-absorbed."  
"According to her, you and me are rather alike," Bill said.  
"You won't believe this. When I was at a press conference a few days ago, someone asked me if I was your daughter."  
"Ha," he laughed, "I'm not old enough to be your dad."  
"I hate to break it to you old man," Steffy sat on his desk and leaned back, "but you are."  
Bill gave her a disapproving look. "What's new with the line?"  
"I'm headed for a photo shoot after I leave here. Should have cover images by tomorrow afternoon."  
"Sounds like you're a busy little bee," Bill said.  
"You know," Steffy got up and started to walk behind his desk. "That means I'll have less free time on my hands."  
"I guess you'll have to make do with what you can get your hands on."  
Steffy laughed and propped herself against the cabinet behind the desk. "I will." She pulled on his tie until their lips met up.

/\/\/\/\/\

"I just don't understand, okay?" Taylor told Thorne over the phone.  
"I don't expect you to. It's not you it's me."  
"Whatever." Taylor snarled and hung up. She was upset about their break up. However, she really had no feelings other than friendship towards Thorne. She was absolutely desperate. She had no one to depend on. As she arrived at her office her secretary hurriedly came up to her.  
"Mrs. Hayes, there is a patient who is waiting in your office. He said it was an emergency."  
Taylor walked down the corridor quickly, wondering what could be so urgent. She opened the door and nearly fainted at the sight of who stood by her desk.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Mrs. Spencer?" A nurse carefully approached Katie's bedside. "The doctor will come in momentarily to have word with you."

/\/\/\/\/\

Steffy pulled out her phone between shots. The text read:  
"You up for something romantic?"  
Steffy couldn't help but smile shyly. She was curious too. Bill was trying to be romantic? That did not add up quite right.  
"Smile just like that!" The photographer exclaimed.  
Steffy pushed her phone into her back pocket and thought up all the extraordinary things Bill may have up his sleeve.

/\/\/\/\/\

Caroline was sketching designs at Forrester when she heard a familiar voice in her ear.  
"Guess who."  
Not exactly who she had hoped for, but he would do.  
"Hey you!" Caroline giggled as she got up to talk to Rick.  
"Your designs look fantastic. You know, you should be getting the line, not Steffy."  
"What are you talking about? Steffy has been here longer than I have."  
"But you're twice the designer she'll ever be."  
"What do you have against Steffy? Besides the Hope thing, because that's not really a reason to hate someone."  
"It's complicated," Rick was hardly one to shy away from a topic, but this one he was no stranger to retreating from.  
"Come on," Caroline pulled Rick onto the loveseat.  
"You'd hate me if I told you. Anyways, it's a subject I'm not keen on." Rick was uncomfortable with what he did to Steffy's sister, not what he did to her. He had always loved Phoebe, not Steffy.  
"Won't you tell me? Please?" Caroline coaxed him with a kiss. In that moment Rick thought that Phoebe might not be the only girl he'd ever love.  
"I would bore you," Rick explained, "and shouldn't you be off frolicking through a meadow picking dandelions with Thomas or something?"  
"If only," Caroline stressed a laugh. "Thomas is constantly at work so we don't have much time for picking dandelions and frolicking anymore."  
"Ah, the boyfriend's falling out on you already?"  
"He's not falling out on me. He had more responsibilities than protecting me from guys like you all the time," Caroline teased.  
"Now why would you need protection from someone like me?"  
"How did we even get to this?" Caroline wanted to avoid Rick's question. For now. "Tell me why you are so anti-Steffy."  
"You have to promise me you won't judge me? Or go tell your other boyfriend?" Rick needed to gain Caroline's trust to rope her back.  
"Why would I ever judge you?" Caroline's voice was heavy with sarcasm. They both laughed and Rick quickly became serious.  
"I killed her sister."  
Caroline couldn't speak.

/\/\/\/\/\

"What are the results?" Katie eagerly pounced on the doctor the moment he walked into her room.  
"Katie, I'm afraid we're having some issues. Your heartbeat is irregular and your blood pressure is higher than we expected."  
"What does that mean?' Katie was sweating buckets she was so worried.  
"We have a few options to discuss."

/\/\/\/\/\

"What the hell are you doing here?" Taylor was staring straight into the eyes of Deacon Sharpe.  
"I'm here for therapy. I've recently been told that I was in need of some. And I heard you were the best shrink in town."  
Taylor knew she had to ignore everything he had done in the past and get through this session.  
"Please, Mr. Sharpe, take a seat." Taylor said as she gestured at the chair across from her desk. "What brings you here today?"  
Deacon took a deep breath. "I have sinned."  
"This isn't confessionary."  
"Well, I was hoping I could tell you a few things, you know just to get them off my chest." Deacon looked mischievous. Taylor knew he was up to something but she didn't know exactly what.  
"Continue," the doctor told him.

/\/\/\/\/\

Steffy waited impatiently in her loft as she watched the sunset over the stunning L.A. skyline. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Steffy knew exactly who it was. She flung open the door and kissed him fervently.  
"Where to?" she asked.


	12. Amplify

"You killed her sister?" Caroline tried to catch her breath. Rick, a killer? It didn't fit him quite right.

"I was pretty serious with her sister, Phoebe. She got mad because I was cheating on her with Steffy."

"You had an affair with your girlfriend's twin?" Caroline was appalled. How would Rick treat her if they were a couple?

"It wasn't like that. She was furious when she found out."

"She had the right to be!" Caroline interjected.

"Anyway," Rick continued, obviously aggravated. "We were driving to a party and she started hitting me and yelling at me. I told her to stop because I was driving and next thing I know I woke up to see her unconscious. I ran to Dad's house and get help. By the time we got back, it was too late."

Caroline's mind was whirling like a tornado. Could she be with someone who had an innocent girl's blood on his hands?

"I had better get to going," Caroline started to say.

"Caroline, babe, don't go anywhere. You have to understand, I'm not a killer."

"Don't call me babe," Caroline picked up her purse and stormed out of the office.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Could you be anymore cliché?" Steffy asked Bill as they strolled through a park.

"Figured this time I better do it right," Bill told her.

Steffy laughed. "Hopefully your traditions work old man."

After a comfortable silence of intertwined hands, Bill said, "I noticed you're wearing it."

Steffy shrugged as she toyed with her Spencer necklace. "I thought it was appropriate for the occasion."

/\/\/\/\/\

"And do you, William Spencer the third, take Hope Logan to be your lovely wedded wife? In sickness and in health and in dark and light?"

"I do," Liam said as he looked into Hope's eyes for the last time as her fiancé.

"With the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And for the first time in a long time, an image of Steffy wasn't branded to the back of his eyelids.

/\/\/\/\/\

The birds chirping and the cars honking were the perfect mixtures for Steffy. This was her home, downtown L.A., Bill Spencer in hand. She had always kind of had a thing for the high life.

"So how's Katie," Steffy asked warily.

"Fine. Doctors say we'll have a baby in about two months." Bill didn't know what to think about his whole situation. Could he leave Katie with a part of him? Would leaving end up like the last time he attempted to?

"You ready to be a dad?" Steffy didn't want to hear the answer.

Bill started to say yes, but he caught himself. He didn't have to pretend to be someone else when he was with Steffy.

"No. I'm not the fatherly type. Look how screwed up Liam ended up with just my DNA. He'd be even worse if he was raised by me."

Steffy stopped, causing Bill to turn around. In the shade of the huge oak tree, Steffy looked straight into the eyes of the man she knew she had loved since the moment she laid eyes on him.

"Now you listen to me. You're always telling me what to do, it's my turn. You didn't ruin Liam. Liam is a great guy. I would know. This baby will be lucky to be a part of you. You're the most mysterious, most reliable, most brilliant, most loving man I'll ever know. And I mean it."

/\/\/\/\/\

The two of them weren't going to have another honeymoon. 'Too much a hassle,' Hope had said. Liam and Hope ate together at Dayzee's as their wedding dinner. The sun was just beginning to set over the city. As they waited for their food, Liam vacantly stared out the window.

His eyes popped open as he saw what appeared to be his father standing underneath the oak in the park across the street. He was holding hands with a young woman smaller than him. The girl spoke and his father smiled. Liam could tell by the way she leaned in to kiss him who it was. Steffy Forrester.

/\/\/\/\/\

Bill had never felt more belonging than he had in that moment. Love was everywhere. This was something he never got with Katie. Steffy was to a great extent more complicated than his wife, even at her younger age. And Bill liked that. He and Steffy couldn't be more alike, couldn't be more perfect for each other.

The sharp mint of her breath pulled away to allow him to see the sharp mint of her eyes. Bill decided that if he had to choose one word to describe her in that instant, his choice would have been flawless.

"You hear me?" Steffy's hushed voice asked.

"You're my kind of girl," Bill said. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked her back to his car.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Mr. Sharpe, I'm afraid your session had timed out. You can visit me again sometime if you please."

"You're telling me that's all you got? No orders to come back again, no prescription to fix my screwed up mind?" Deacon stood up angrily.

Taylor sighed, "I need more time to examine your mind and discuss your issues before I put a label on what to do with you."

"Well then," Deacon straightened his leather jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Hayes."

The second Deacon left her office and she watched his car drive away, she realized how much she enjoyed his company and how much she wanted to meet with him again. What was wrong with her?

/\/\/\/\/\

It was well after midnight by the time Steffy got ready for bed. Major make out sessions in the backseat of the car really wore you out. She couldn't have been happier with how her day had gone. The best part was Bill hadn't pressure her into sex like he usually tried to. She thought she was ready to take the bull by the horns, but the more she thought about it, the more it frightened her. She was convinced she wasn't like Hope. She wasn't afraid of it and she didn't intend to use it to control her men. She just wanted to do things right this time around.

As she was lying in bed she remembered she was supposed to look through the file her dad gave her out the line. She reluctantly drew her cover back and retrieved the folder. She displayed the papers in front of her as she lay on her stomach, feet crossed in the air. As she pulled papers apart, she noticed a small one fall on the plum bedspread. Steffy picked it up and examined it closer. Steffy literally gasped when she saw what it was. A sonogram. Katie's sonogram. He flipped it over to read the loopy cursive on the back.

_"Please don't abandon me Ridge. Your baby and I need you. I love you. -Katie"_

Bill wasn't the only one in his marriage keeping secrets.

/\/\/\/\/\

Steffy had to see Bill. After reuniting with him, she felt a constant craving to be around him. Had she felt like this last time they were involved? Stop thinking like that, she thought. They weren't just involved. They were united now, by a higher power or something of that nature. This time it felt right.

Except for the sonogram. Why was it with her dad's paper? And why did Katie write that note on the back. She had to tell Bill. But not before getting her daily dose of his not-so-pleasant presence.

"Knock knock," she taunted as she walked in.

"Steffy?"

"Uh, hi Liam," Steffy answered the last person she wanted to talk to now.

"What are you doing here?" Liam questioned.

"I was just," Steffy stuttered. That slip-up was going to cost her. "Nothing really, I-"

Liam cut her off. "Were you here to see my dad?"

Steffy didn't know what to say. She couldn't lie to Liam. Not to his face. Not after what all her lies had cost her before, especially the ones involving Bill.

"Answer me Steffy." Liam was getting angry, having a flashback of the last time she and his father had collaborated.

"It was about my line, for Eye on Fashion."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?**"**


	13. Pressure

"You see, I just can't stop thinking about you."

Caroline laughed as she sat at her vanity, chatting with Thomas on the phone.

"Thomas, I already told you, it's my day off. I'm not coming in."

"Come on," Thomas complained, "I have to see your beautiful face."

"You'll just have to wait," Caroline explained, "Love you!"

"Love you too, beautiful."

Caroline hung up. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. She nearly jumped out of her seat. Who would come to her place first thing in the morning?

She opened the door and a familiar voice greeted her.

"Hey Spence,"

Caroline was stunned. "Austin, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I'm in town for the racing convention."

She couldn't have dreamed that Austin, her ex-boyfriend from New York, would ever find her in Los Angeles.

"You wanna hang? My gig doesn't start 'til one," his eyes gleamed and he smirked, Caroline was a for sure goner.

"Yeah, I mean, yes, I'd love to."

/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm here for Eye on Fashion featuring my line."

Liam let out a sigh of frustration. "Hey Steffy, remember that one time when we, I don't know, were MARRIED! I know when you're lying."

"Fine, what do you want me to say?" Steffy fought back.

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"Ah, the truth." Steffy brushed past Liam and spun into the big man's chair. "Funny thing, the truth isn't always what you want to hear."

Liam laughed angrily. He thought they were still friends. "Maybe you wouldn't have to fess up now if you wouldn't keep secrets!"

"Keep secrets?" Steffy's voice literally raised an octave. "You lost the right to know about anything going on with me when you divorced me! Hey Liam, remember that one time when you, I don't know. DIVORCED me for something I didn't even do? Your dad constructed that one all on his own."

"Yet you still ran back to him," Liam said quieter, the truth not being what he wanted it to be.

/\/\/\/\/\

As Caroline rode in Austin's Porsche, she felt her phone vibrate. It was Thomas.

"Meet for lunch at Dayzee's?"

She texted back: "Shopping with mom, I can't today."

He texted back almost immediately, "Okay, love you 3"

Caroline didn't text back.

/\/\/\/\/\

"What do you mean within 2 weeks?" Bill exclaimed.

"If I'm pregnant very much longer , I'll risk a heart attack. It really is best." Katie told him.

"Get ready, you're gonna be a mommy," Bill faked a smile. "I have to get to work. Don't overexert yourself today, I mean it."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Brooke! Calm down!" Ridge frantically tried to control Brooke's raging outbursts about the injustice of it all.

"You're putting my daughter's line on the back burner because you daughter threw a hissy fit?" Brooke wouldn't cool off about it.

"Steffy deserves the line! Hope's line is a mess just like her life! Consumers aren't going to buy from someone who is as unstable as she is now!"

"Once again, Taylor's kids over Brooke's kids!" Brooke stormed out of the CEO's office.

/\/\/\/\/\

The silence was deafening. Steffy finally felt remorse for how quickly she had rebounded. Liam was guilty, knowing he shouldn't have lashed out at Steffy like that.

Steffy broke the peace. "I was here to see Bill."

Even though Liam knew it was coming, it still felt like a dagger in the chest.

"Liam, you know I didn't do this for revenge. Hey," Steffy laughed half-heartedly, "I couldn't keep my hands off him even when you and I were married. And you got married last night. Maybe it's for the best."

"Steffy, you don't get it. You don't see how wrong this all is." Liam said.

"What, so it's okay for you and Hope to elope but I can't sleep with Bill?" Steffy asked, "I haven't slept with him." She added as an after note.

Things were now sufficiently awkward. Then Steffy burst out crying. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Things were so messed up. Liam walked behind the desk and kneeled down to Steffy's eye level.

"It'll be okay," he told her soothingly. He ran his fingers through her silky hair as she cried into his shoulder.

/\/\/\/\/\

Deacon strutted into Taylor's office.

"Doc, I think I'll take a different approach today," Deacon walked closer to Taylor.

"And that would be?" Taylor inquired. She could smell his cologne, he was so close.

"I think you're sexy as hell. And you may be just as disturbed as me."

Deacon lunged at Taylor as he kissed her. She couldn't help herself, she kissed him back.

/\/\/\/\/\

Austin parked the car. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Grab the lock box," he ordered.

Caroline did as she was told. She pulled the radio dial off, revealing the secret compartment where the key was hidden. She carefully unlocked the box and could hardly contain herself when she saw the contents.

/\/\/\/\/\

She only let Liam hold her for a few minutes. Didn't want to get too attached. Steffy wiped her eyes.

"You know where your dad is?" She knew it was the wrong thing to say, but she didn't care. She had to tell Bill about the picture.

Liam dropped his head slightly and stood up.

"He's running late. He should be here soon." Liam started to walk out. As he opened the door, he said, without turning around, "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

/\/\/\/\/\

"I thought I should stock up since I'd be smoking with you, Spence." Austin grabbed the straws and took a small part from the lock box. "You ready to fly?"

/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as Liam left his father's office, Steffy got in her car and drove to Forrester. She couldn't face Bill after what had just happened with Liam. How did she get so tangled up?

/\/\/\/\/\

Deacon straightened his hair in the mirror.

"Never knew you were so good," he said as he gave his alluring smile and walked out the door.

Taylor couldn't believe she just had sex with Deacon Sharpe. She slowly picked up everything they had knocked off her desk as she thought of what her family would think.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Steffy!" Thorne yelled as he saw his niece walk down the hall.

Steffy spun around with a panicked look on her face, then relief when she was it was Thorne. He was carrying a small roll of fabric.

"Just the girl I was looking for!" He unrolled the small scrap. "Is this the fabric you wanted for the design you sent to production?"

"Yes!" Steffy falsely enthused. "Is there any way that the dress could be ready by, say, five tonight?"

"Just the one dress? Thorne asked

"Yes, my size," Steffy answered. She may just have plans for tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\

She was flying. And she didn't intend on landing anytime soon. She was alive again. Caroline had moved to California to get away from drugs, but they just might be better in Cali. She hadn't been buzzed in over a year. It couldn't feel more wrong. It couldn't feel any better.

/\/\/\/\/\

"This is Steffy Forrester; you've reached the marketing department. How may I help you?"

"I'll be at your apartment to pick you up at seven."

"And who may this be?" Steffy teased.

"Doesn't matter. Tonight is the night."

And the line went dead.


End file.
